


Forever Freedom.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x06, Canon Fill In, Fluff, M/M, Post-Prison, reunited babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: Mickey's finally home. Everything is right in Ian’s world.Or the 10x06 reunion scene we should have gotten.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Forever Freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode made me very sad. Wrote a one shot to try to process my feelings :)

Ian’s day had been shit. Between the Chicago heat reaching an all-time high, his  
new parole officer refusing to do anything by the book and coming home to a herd of people who he didn’t know, Ian was absolutely exhausted. The only thing that gave him the motivation to get through the day was the anticipation of his 4:30 call with Mick and the promise of a comfortable bed of his own to crash into. He had found that to be the most enjoyable part of being home. Though, the bed was a little colder than he would have liked and there was just a little too much extra spaced to be filled, he enjoyed having a space just for him, a space that he would soon share with Mickey and Mickey only.

After a particularly long shift, Ian had come home exhausted. He’d entered the house, kept his head low and made a beeline for the stairs. The Gallagher house had never been known to be quiet but after being in prison, Ian had hoped to come home to some sort of peace, knowing that he had left his human embodiment of the word behind. The closest he’d ever gotten to serenity was closing his door and trying to ignore the vibration beneath his feet. As he undressed and let out a sigh, he noticed a sound coming from his window. He had left the window cracked hoping for some fresh air to maybe brighten his mood but this didn’t sound like wind blowing the blinds. Ian quickly put on a pair of old sweats and moved closer to the window. As he leaned across the bed the noise got louder and he heard what sounded like a familiar grunt. He shook the thought out of his head and motioned to lift the window higher, a look of confusion on his face. That confusion quickly turned to shock when he was met with a tattooed hand tightly grabbing ahold of him. Before he could react, Mickey hoisted himself the rest of the way into the window, roughly shoving Ian off of the bed and causing him to tumble to the floor. Ian landed harshly exclaiming a muffled curse and Mickey let out a laugh and the dumbfounded look now plastered across his face. Ian quickly came to his senses, standing up and taking notice of the cuts and bruises across Mickey’s face. Mickey who was now sitting in front of him , in the flesh. His hand found itself resting against Mickey’s cheek, thumbing away a piece of debris before finally speaking.

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly, he could already feel the weight of the day being lifted off his shoulders. 

“Wanted to see you.” Mickey shrugged in response, bringing a hand up to thread through Ian’s hair. He’d missed the feeling of Ian more than anything. Mickey’s demeanor was far more casual than his entrance back into the Gallagher home but Ian could feel himself getting emotional and leaned in to place a kiss against Mickey’s lips. The kiss was soft but Ian quickly pulled away when he heard a pained hiss coming from Mickey. His eyes quickly scanned over Mickey’s face as he lightly traced the cut against Mickey’s lip with his index finger. 

“You hurt yourself. What happened?” In their last few months spent together, Mickey hadn’t gotten into any scuffles with inmates and the closest thing he got to an injury while inside was a stomachache from the prison’s take on “shepherd’s pie”. Seeing Mickey’s face marked like this felt a little too much like old times for Ian’s liking.

“Nothing major man, just some asphalt, I lived.” He nervously wiped at his brow, looking at Ian with wide eyes. In the short time he got to process the fact that he was going home, he had imagined this reunion going many ways. He was almost certain It would begin with a fuck in any scenario, but now sitting here and looking at the stress and worry etched into Ian’s face, he really just wanted to sit with the guy and talk for a while. Ian shook his head at Mickey’s nonchalance and moved off the bed. Before Mickey could protest, Ian was up and fumbling with his medical supply bag. He came back to the bed with a bottle of antiseptic and a package of cotton balls. 

“Here ,let me clean you up.” He said gently, he’d opened  
the pack and was just about to dab at Mickey’s lip when Mickey pulled away. 

“Nah man it’s fine, save that for an old lady on the street or some shit.”

“Mickey. Please. Let me.” Ian spoke softly but the grip he had on Mickey’s wrist and the intense way he was looking into Mickey’s eyes, gave clue to Mickey that this might possibly be the only thing to go right for Ian in a while. He scooted himself closer to Ian and let him gently dab at the cut on his lip. He shifted uncomfortably at the initial contact and let out a pained sound. He could have sworn he saw Ian’s face crumble.

“Hey. I’m okay, this mug’s been through worst. “He said reassuringly. Ian nodded wordlessly and silently finished the job before placing a kiss against Mickey’s lips. He lingered longer than usual and Mickey sighed as he heard a sniffle come for the boy. Ian pulled away, his reddened eyes quickly moving to scan across Mickey’s face, taking in the sight he had missed for so long. He placed his right hand firmly against Mickey’s cheek and stroked his thumb softly against Mickey’s cheekbone. They both didn’t speak for a few moments, happy to finally be breathing the same air after so many weeks. Mickey scooted closer to Ian and kissed him again, this time a little deeper. He could feel Ian smiling into it and found himself matching Ian’s expression as he pulled away. 

“Missed you so fucking much.” He whispered in the space between them. “Wanted to get home to you as soon as possible.” 

“I Wish I would have known you were coming. I would have picked up.” Ian laughed, looking at the blinds that were now impossibly tangled within each other.

“It’s okay. Wanted to surprise you.” Mickey sheepishly smiled at Ian. “Now what you can do is go downstairs and get me something to eat, I’m fucking starving.” He moved to lay more comfortably on the bed, throwing the blanket over his legs. Ian eyed him skeptically.

“You don’t wanna come with me?” 

“Too many fucking people down there, why do you think I just romeoed myself through your window?”

Ian laughed remembering that he had only briefly explained the situation with Anne’s family to Mickey over the phone, and that was weeks ago. 

“Well hey I’ll bring you up some tamales, there’s more than enough to go around.” 

Ian returned with a hot plate and two bottles of beer. He motioned for Mick to move closer to the wall and give him some space on the bed. He placed the plate between them and handed Mickey a beer, before laying down. The physical contact of their shoulders bumping against each other, was enough for them both to forget the mishaps of their individual days. They ate in silence before Ian laughed at the pleased moan Mickey let out as he finished his beer. 

“Even better than I remembered.” Mickey chucked the bottle toward a trashcan across the room and rolled his eyes when he missed. Ian laughed at Mickey’s miss and moved to snuggle impossibly closer to him. He laid his head against his chest, breathing in the scent he had been missing for weeks. 

“I’m so glad you’re home, we’ve got so much to catch up on.” Ian groaned at the thought of telling Mickey about Paula. The last thing he wanted was for his parole to fuck up the plans he had for them, this was going to be a fresh start for both of them, no matter what he had to do to make sure of it. 

“Yeah man tell me about it, I think the cartels after me or some shit now.” 

Ian abruptly sat up, looking at Mickey with wide eyes. On the list of things that he knew could possibly go wrong after Mickey was released, this was not even a consideration. Mickey sensed his apprehension and placed a hand on his chest to lull him back down on the bed. 

“I got it handled. Don’t worry about me.” After all these years he still couldn’t process Ian’s first instinct being protection over him. He appreciated the sentiment but didn’t want Ian worrying about anything more than post prison life was already going to throw at him. Ian let out sigh, laying back against his chest. 

They stayed like that for hours. Ian told Mickey of the fears he felt over the fact that Paula could send him back to prison at any moment. Mickey shared the solemn memories of those last few weeks in prison without Ian. They kissed and touched, relishing in the fact that they were finally together. Around 5, Ian shuffled awake, moving to place an opened mouth kiss against Mickey’s jaw.

“Hey, you want to get out of here?” Mickey blinked awake and smiled at the wake-up method he had missed. 

“Go where man? I just got back here.”

“I was thinking dinner, there’s a restaurant down the street Debbie told me about. I’ve been waiting so we could go check it out.” Ian was already up and changing into a button up that hung in his closet. 

Mickey smiled at the implication before moving towards the closet. He could see the happiness on Ian’s face despite the fears he had spoken of and the uncertainty they inevitably faced, but the feeling of them finally being free , together , was enough for him to know they were going to make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)  
> [Send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)


End file.
